


Movie Night

by HazAndNi



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndNi/pseuds/HazAndNi





	Movie Night

It was a Monday. The day that everything changed. Harry Styles remembers it clearly because it was a movie night so it HAD to be Monday. He and Zayn Malik always have movie nights on Monday.   
They've been roommates for like, 6 months and honestly, it couldn't have been any better with anyone else. From the minute they met, they became best friend and nothing has changed so far. They have the same friends, go to the same parties and even have some of the same classes. Harry knows where to get the best weed on campus and Zayn always lets Harry borrow his quirky, hipster t-shirts. They're both creative types, Zayn likes to draw and Harry likes to write, and they're both gifted musically as well. But the biggest, most important facet to their relationship is their mutual affinity for cuddling and undeniable physical connecting.  
No matter where they are or what they're doing, they're always touching each other. It's almost like gravity, at least, that's how their friend Liam Payne describes it. They can't be apart for more than an hour or two at a time and whenever they are in the same room their practically on top of one another. Which leads us to movie night. Which is on a Monday.  
From the very beginning, Harry and Zayn always host movie night. It starts out as a bonding night for the two roommates, but expands to include Liam, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson as they begin to make newer friends. They all sit around and watch stupid movies and throw popcorn at each other and stay up way too late. This particular movie night is no different. At least until Louis gets there.  
“I brought Toy Story!” Liam squeals as he perches himself on the love sac Zayn's mom bought for him before he left for Uni. Harry and Zayn are in their usual position, bodies tangled on Harry's tiny dorm bed, cuddled up as close as two people can possibly be under the bright green of Harry's duvet.  
“No way, mate! I'm not watchin Toy Story again.” Niall complains from his spot on Zayn's bed. “Ya make us watch it once a month and I'm sick of it. Can't we watch a horror film instead?” Zayn peers down his nose at Harry, brushing some of the younger boys curly hair our of his big green eyes for him and rolls his eyes. Harry smiles back up at him, a throaty laugh emitting from pouty pink lips before flinging one of his throw pillows blindly at the two boys fighting across the room.   
“Shut it, lads. Just pick something funny like Anchorman or something. Something we can all agree on.” He huffs before resting his head back on Zayn's chest, his favorite spot. And that's the exact minute that Louis burst through the door, arms thrown out dramatically and a smug smile tugging at his lips.  
“I'm here now lads, no need to be worried. The party can officially begin.” He calls out like he's making some big announcement and Harry rolls his eyes at his friends dramatic entrance and sits up to tell him off for slamming the door into his desk, when he sees someone lurking behind Louis. Someone tall.  
“Lou.... Who's that?” he asks curiously as Zayn sits up beside him, an unsatisfied groan sounding in the back of his throat from the loss of physical contact.  
“This, my little darling Hazza, is Nicholas. He'll be joining us for the night. Hope that's alright with you lot.” Louis answers happily. The taller lad walks in the door, his face finally illuminated by the light of the telly and Harry can now see that not only is this Nicholas bloke tall, but he's also Louis and Harry's Philosophy professor.  
“Lou, is that...” Zayn starts, because of course he's walked Harry too and from class enough times to know exactly who the older lad is, but Harry elbows him hard in the ribs before he can finish. He shoots Zayn an apologetic, albeit slightly warning look and lays back down, pulling the Bradford boy with him and snuggling back into his chest with a sigh. It's not their place to ask question and in all honesty, if Louis really wanted to talk about it, he would have told them about this ages ago.  
“So, lad's, what are we watching?” Louis asks to break the awkward tension as Niall and Liam both stare up at the professor in front of them, knowing full well that there's no way the man could be a student, but too terrified of Louis Tomlinson's wrath to say anything. Zayn thinks that Nick looks just as terrified. He noses into Harry's hair and giggles silently to his best mate, who can't help but burst into a (not so silent) fit of giggles of his own.   
“You lot are ridiculous.” Liam coos lovingly at them. He's always been of the opinion that the two friend belong together, but neither have ever given any indication of being anything other than straight. Well, aside from all the touching. Although, Harry does enjoy being naked around them quite often and there was that one time that he groped Niall in front of their whole Econ class, but that's just horseplay right?  
Zayn leans down, brushing his nose against Harry's, big hazel eyes staring down at the younger boy in his arms as Harry scrunches up his nose at the contact and giggles again.   
“It's that lot that are ridiculous. Isn't that right Haz?” He whispers. Harry nods in agreement, a sweet smile spreading across his face.  
“Most ridiculous lads I’ve ever seen, mate.” he adds with a chuckle. Zayn squeezes him closer, burying his face in Harry's sweet smelling curls as Niall bursts into his own fit of giggles.  
“You two look like the cutest couple to walk the planet. Everyone on campus thinks ya are, at least. Bloody shocked when I tell 'em you're just mates.” he forces out between laughs and Harry and Zayn both stare wide eyed at each other for a moment, because, hey, that's a thought. Neither boy notices when Liam puts the movie in, honestly they couldn't even tell you what movie it is, and it's like their still stuck in this moment, in this thought of 'Oh, we could actually be together.' It wouldn't be all that different, Harry thinks. They already sleep in the same bed every night and really, he's always wondered what it would be like to kiss Zayn's pouty lips. But he'd never act on it unless he thought that Zayn felt the same way.  
And it seems as though he does, when, after half an hour of both boys ignoring the movie and their friends to think about each other, Zayn slowly leans forward and presses his lips to Harry's, effectively granting his best mates wish. Its quick and soft, but there's definitely a spark there, neither boy can deny that. And as they pull away from each other, identical grins adorn both of their faces.  
“We could...” Zayn starts hesitantly, because as much as he wants this, his biggest fear is losing the boy he's grown to love so much in the last six months.  
“Only if you want to.” Harry says softly in reply. Zayn's jaw drops just slightly before he can catch it, utter shock overtaking his body that Harry Styles, the most beautiful boy he's ever laid eyes on, would want him too.  
“I want to.” he breaths softly, capturing Harry's lips in another, more passionate kiss. It's longer now, and neither boy is willing to pull away until the need to breathe becomes too much to bare.   
“You lot should probably take off now.” Harry calls out to the other boys when their lips finally part. Zayn stares down at him, confused, as protests and Louis screaming at the top of his lungs dramatically ring out around the room. “I think Zayn and I could use a little.... um..... alone time.”  
“Alone time? You lads get alone time all the time.” Louis protests, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to move from his position, curled up in Nick's lap on the floor.  
“Alright mate, suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you when you hear things you probably won't want to.” Harry sighs, shoving his hands down towards the hem of Zayn's trousers. The other four boys jump out of their respective seats and scramble for the door, calling out a chorus of 'goodbyes' and 'you lads are disgusting' as they go before the door shuts and the two boys finally have some privacy. Harry smiles up at Zayn, cheeks rosy before kissing him again. “Sorry. I just thought maybe we should be alone.” he says sheepishly.  
“For what, exactly?” Zayn asks, eyebrow raised, a curiously amused expression settled on his face.  
“Wasn't too keen on hearing them take the piss when I tell you that...... that I love you.” harry says breathlessly. Zayn's face softens and he leans in for another kiss, before settling himself back into the pillow, holding his new lover tightly.  
“I love you too, Haz.”


End file.
